Kittypets/Roleplay/Archive 1
Neptune lay nervously in his massive bed, his ears flattened against his blue-gray head. He knew what would happen when he went to sleep. He didn't want to train, he didn't want to see his father once more. His heart pounding in his chest, Neptune dug his claws into his bed, his breath quickening as he felt sleep call to him. No. He wouldn't fall for it, he wouldn't sleep, he didn't want to be drug into battle. Robin lied in his bed, clouding memories of his brother, Toby. He missed him, very much. He let out a soft sigh. Why did he need to go? FlamestarBirchtail22 20:33, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Jaga walked in with Venomgaze, knowing how terrible the idea was. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:56, January 27, 2015 (UTC)) Venomgaze walked alongside Jaga, begging to see Ginger. "Over there is her house," Venomgaze stated, twitching his tail solidly and giving Jaga a cold look. Flamestar 22 23:13, January 27, 2015 (UTC) "I know, so what is your plan?" Jaga asked in a rather monotone voice. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:16, January 27, 2015 (UTC)) "I don't know," Venomgaze replied. "Go through the door and look for her, I'll follow you." Flamestar 22 23:19, January 27, 2015 (UTC) "Fine." Jaga said, proceeding to walk through the cat door of Gingers house. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:22, January 27, 2015 (UTC)) ((After my post, we'll need to wait for Silver.)) Opening the cat door quietly, Venomgaze gazed around, searching for Ginger. There she was, sitting beside her bed. Ginger? Is that you?" He meowed quietly. Flamestar 22 23:28, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hackels raising, Ginger barred her fangs with her fur fluffed in fear and anger, Neptune rising beside her. Fallenstar's son lowered his head to reveal sharp fangs, spitting out a warning. "She doesn't want to talk with you, she's done!" He snarled while Ginger nodded her agreement, her tail tip twitching in annoyance. "Go away, I'm done."Silverstar 01:04, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "I told you Venom! I told you that she would refuse!" Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:05, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Please, just hear me out." Venom meowed. "If you don't want me, fine. Can't we at least be friends? Please? I'm desperate, I...I love you. I'll give you that.." Flamestar 22 01:13, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Leave now." The ginger tabby and white she-cat answered, her final answer to the tom. She turned his back on him before walking away, leaping out her window with Neptune following.Silverstar 01:13, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, please!" He scowled, quietly following her. "I'm sorry, alright! I was upset, and can't live without you. Ever since I left you, I've been heartbroken. Can't we at least be friends? Can you ever foregive me?" Flamestar 22 01:16, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Jaga followed. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:17, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) (please stop...) Ginger ignored the tom totally, racing after Neptune in a game of tag, her eyes bright as she giggled. "Winner gets more of your food!" She yowled after him, her tail held high as the blue-gray tom sped off.Silverstar 01:18, January 28, 2015 (UTC) A tear rolled down from Venomgaze. "Fine!" He hissed. "Don't forgive me, I will never stop loving you, I've always had! It will never change, but apparently, you don't want to accept that." Venomgaze cried, falling to the ground as his ears were pinned against his head. Flamestar 22 01:21, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "I told you, I told you that she would reject you and what do you do? You go and beg for her love. Am I going to have to drag you out of here? Jaga said furiously. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:22, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Don't touch me," He hissed. He was full heartbroken, and no longer felt anything. A sharp hunt of regret of ever letting Jaga and Lola help him earlier pinned at him. "You should've just let me die!" He hissed. Flamestar 22 01:24, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah? Then how would you like to know that there is more to life than what you are feeling now? Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "I feel nothing," He snapped, slapping his paw to the ground. He shook angerily, continuing to sob. Venomgaze gazed at Ginger leaving, his eyes blazing with anger. I'll never forget you... ''Flamestar 22 01:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Then come back to camp. You need to." Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:34, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Don't order me around," Venomgaze snapped, his gaze cold. Flamestar 22 01:39, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "You need to, without returning you may die." Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:41, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Good," He snarled, digging his claws into the cold, hard, solid ground. Flamestar 22 21:05, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Do you know what they do to cats that twolegs take in?" Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:11, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "I don't care," He snapped. "My love is gone, what is worth living now?" Flamestar 22 21:12, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Well suppose a twoleg takes you in. If you want to mate with her then bad news for you. I've heard that they alter you." Jaga said, intent on getting Venom back." (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Alter me?! What is that supposed to mean?!" He snapped angerily, furiously lashing his tail and followed Jagas gaze. Flamestar 22 21:18, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "They do things to you that can't make mating possible. At least that's what I've heard." Jaga answered. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:20, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) Venomgaze narrowed his eyes. "I'm better here, I'm better dead. Weren't you listening, you idiot!? I love Ginger, but she hates me. There's nothing left to live for now." Flamestar 22 21:23, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yes there is!" Jaga insisted. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "No there's not!" Venomgaze snapped, curving his claws. He snarled, giving Jaga a cold gaze. "Like what? Nothing." Flamestar 22 21:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "There are other she cats out there! Unlike me you have many choices!" Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:35, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "No," He scowled. "None if them are like Ginger. None of them are like my mother, either." Flamestar 22 21:42, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "How do you know that?" Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:50, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "It doesn't matter," Venomgaze snapped, his eyes glaring with sadness, pain, and fear. He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't do anything, he was worthless, and obviously heartbroken. He curved his claws into the ground, sliding them forward as they flew upwards. Flamestar 22 23:20, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "So I am going to have to drag you back to camp." Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:28, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Neptune guided Ginger into his house, beating her by quite a distance. Unlike her and practically all of the kittypets, he was muscular and athletic, being born a FlameClan cat. "Alright, take a rest, you're out of breath from that race."'Silverstar' 02:30, January 29, 2015 (UTC) (+Please wait for me to post, Kosh, before saying what my character does.) Venomgaze rolled his eyes. He clenched his claws into the ground, letting out an angry snarl. He fluffed out his fur, sighing. ''Hasnt Ginger heard of second chances?! ''Flamestar 22 22:37, January 29, 2015 (UTC) "Should I leave you or not?" Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:22, January 29, 2015 (UTC)) "I'll come back when I'm ready," Venomgaze hissed. He gazed back at Ginger as she left, another tear falling from his eye. He clenched his claws. ''IIt was just one mistake...it was an accident...I...I....I... ''Flamestar 22 23:57, January 29, 2015 (UTC)'' "Fine, but you better return to camp." Jaga said, proceeding to leave for the camp. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:01, January 30, 2015 (UTC)) "Bye," He hissed, gazing back at him as he left. He looked into Gingers house, sighing. We all make mistakes! Why can't she forgive me? It was just one mistake! Flamestar 22 00:09, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Koi shifted her gaze to the cracked window sill. A musty scent hang low in her Housefolk's den. She padded slowly to the sill, her pawsteps creating an echoing creak through out the empty den. Bunching her haunches, Koi leaped, thrashing her claws into the plank of the window sill. She sat, sighing heavilly, staring out the foggy window. Robin lie in his massive bed, twitching his ears and gazing out the window. he sighed, gazing at the roof. Afterwards, he leaped off with a massive jump, gazing outside to see Koi. Why does he get to have adventure and not me? Flamestar 22 00:40, January 31, 2015 (UTC) After leaving Ginger to play in his house, Neptune padded outside, gazing up at the star-lit sky. Was his cruel and evil father gazing down at him, screaming at him to rejoin the Clans? Neptune shook his head, gazing down at his blue-gray paws.Silverstar' 00:53, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Ethel gazed at Neptune, swishing her tail as she sat ontop the fence of her twolegs yard. "Something wrong, Neptune?" She asked, her voice cold and soft. Flamestar 22 01:2, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Neptune paused, seeing movement in the woods, a familiar, cold and bloody scent filling his nose. He narrowed his blue eyes sharply. "...No," he then leaped down, loping at a swift pace to his home.'Silverstar' 01:58, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ''Stubborn...''Ethel gazed at him urgingly, her eyes deep with worry. "Are you sure? You're alot iffy than normal..." Flamestar 22 02:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, fine." Neptune so if into his massive home quickly, heart pounding. Could his father also appear in real life and not in Dark Forest dreams...?'Silverstar' 02:07, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Sling caught a scent on the wind. A very familiar scent. ''Cindy? ''He followed it out of the twoleg nest and to a area with a lot of rocks. The scent was very strong now. Suddenly, some cats appeared in front of them."You're on FlameClan territory!"they growled. "Please."he begged."I'm just looking for someone." The cats looked at each other then nodded. "Follow us."the grumbled. They led him to a cave. A gray she-cat was sobbing. "Cindy?"he asked warily. The cat looked at him. Her expression brightened. "Sling!" Racerbird 02:19, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Ginger watched Neptune curiously. It seemed like he was fleeing...From an attacker.'Silverstar' 02:20, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Racer, you just made FlameClan seem weak. xD)) Ethel gazed at him, her tail swishing. She rose to her paws, her swaying tail slamming across the window in curiousity. She flicked her ears, gazing at Neptune once more. "There's something wrong, isn't there?" She said sensibly. Flamestar 22 14:45, February 14, 2015 (UTC). Neptune slammed the door, eyes round with fear.'Silverstar' 15:32, February 20, 2015 (UTC) "Neptune!" Ethel cried, racing towards him to end up at his side. "You alright?" Flamestar 22 15:35, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (He closed his door, she can't be inside...) Neptune raced to the kitchen, leaping up onto the counter.'Silverstar' 15:57, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (She lives in the same house as him.) Ethel bounded inside, her eyes full of concern. "Neptune, for heavens sake, calm down." Flamestar 22 16:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (No, he lives alone) "Get out of my house, darn it!!" Spat Neptune, irritated with his surprise visitor.'Silverstar' 16:05, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Ethel backed up quietly, soon falling backwards. She rolled her eyes, racing back to her house. ''What's wrong with him... Flamestar 22 16:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Neptune... His father's voice rang out clearly in his head, causing Neptune to snarl. Come on outside, son, let's have some bonding... "N-No!" Neptune hissed, squeezing his eyes shut.Silverstar 16:17, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Robin paced around, glaring outside his window seal. He jumped up, his tail swaying as he glared outside. He looked around, still seeing no sign of his long lost brother. Flamestar 22 16:38, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Cheif gazed outside the window, his eyes wide in thought. Regaining thought and purpose, her jumped of the balcony of the window. "Wha-?" He said quietly, utterly confused and abrupt. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 02:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine's heart pounded in her chest, fighting with her former twoleg every step of the way. "N-No, I don't care how rare I am, I'm a warrior, not a show cat!" She cried out, thrashing about in her cage.---- Ginger watched Mapleshine, happy and sweet as usual. There was a new friend to be made, it was a good day!Silverstar 02:57, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Robin and Ethel exchanged confused glances, shooting their gaze back to Mapleshine. Flamestar 22 13:44, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Cheif gazed at Mapleshine, utterly confused and ignorant. "Keep your fur on, they won't harm ya." ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 16:02, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine's hackles raised, unsheathing her sharp claws. "I'm no kittypet, not anymore, I'm a warrior!"Silverstar 16:04, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "I don't think so called warriors ''belong here then," Ethel grunted. "Cats like you can cause lots of trouble." Flamestar 22 16:07, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Cheif grunted softly, his eyes narrowing. "Woah there, put those things away," He growled, gazing at Mapleshine's sharp and flexed claws. '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 16:10, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Neptune shouldered his way through the crowd, narrowing his eyes at Mapleshine. The rare snowshoe she-cat gasped at him, backing away. "N-No, you're...-"'Silverstar' 16:12, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Calm down, she-cat," Cheif grunted. "No ones gonna hurt you unless you make it hard for yourself." '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 16:14, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine, ignoring every cat but the massive, muscular blue-gray tom before, backed away. "Y-You, Stormwave! What are you doing, you're a warrior, the son of Fallenstar!" She hissed. Neptune lashed his tail, narrowing his blue eyes sharply. "Do ''not speak that name!!"Silverstar 16:16, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "What are you talking about?" Murmered Ethel, leaping down beside Mapleshine's cage. Robin flattenend his ears, taking slow, silent breaths. Flamestar 22 16:18, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Cheif gazed back at Ethel, flicking an ear in curiousity. "Huh?" He grunted. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 16:21, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Ethel stopped for a moment, gazing at Neptune bluntly. "Wait. You used to be a forest cat?" Flamestar 22 16:30, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Neptune gazed down at Mapleshine with a hard glare. "Yes, my father was the cruel leader who nearly whipped out the whole forest, his name was Fallenstar. To this day, he tried to make me return, and trains me in my sleep, regardless of how much I argue."---- Ginger gazed at Neptune, her eyes round with curiousity. "So....You could kill? But you're my friend, I know you'd never do such a thing." She murmured in a friendly tone, resting her tail on his broad shoulders.Silverstar 16:44, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, you wouldn't hurt anyone - Right?" Ethel sputtered, cocking her head slightly. Flamestar 22 16:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "He won't," Cheif assured, lapping his tongue across his thick fur. "I doubt a kittypet could even try." ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 19:23, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Neptune barred his fangs in warning. "Oh, I could kill all of you in a heartbeat, I know moves that shouldn't be known! Don't push it!" He spat, his tail lashing as Mapleshine growled. "Stay away from our territory, Stormcloud." She warned, her tail lashing. Neptune lashed his tail in response. "No problem."Silverstar 20:29, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "You would...Even kill Ginger...You would kill me, too...?" Ethel stammered, trembling at the sight of Neptune. Flamestar 22 20:38, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "I can, I didn't say I will. But if a certain someone doesn't shut their trap, I will!" Neeptune snarled, glaring down at Chief and making him flinch. He returned his attention to Mapleshine, lashing his tail once more." So, there's probably a patrol coming?"Silverstar 20:45, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta jumped onto the fence outside her housefolk's den, narrowing her eyes. --Bramblefire3118 20:55, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Ethel shivered, her legs continuing to tremble. She backed up, her fur bristling. "You'd better shut up, smart guy. Or it'll be all our funerals." Flamestar 22 20:57, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Neptune blinked blankly. "Err, are you talking to me or the Clan-cat?"Silverstar 20:59, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Cheif. I'm talking to Cheif," She grunted, hissing under her breath. Birchtail arrived with his patrol at the edge of FlameClan territory. He waved his tail, signaling Hiddenshade, Russetpaw, and the others forward. Flamestar 22 21:00, February 28, 2015 (UTC) (No noooo, not yet, give us some more time. :3) Mapleshine eventually escaped the cage, her tail tip twitching.Silverstar 21:02, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta widened her eyes as she saw the wild cats approaching the houses. She knew they lived there, but she was scared of them. "What are you doing?" she hissed, furious. --Bramblefire3118 21:03, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw padded after Birchtail, her eyes widening with each step. Unfamiliar scents crept into her nose, scrunching with disgust the she-cat lashed her tail. Russetpaw bounded forward after Hiddenshade. Ripple.of.mc 22:09, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the wild cats leaving. Those monsters, thinking they can come here and rule the place! --Bramblefire3118 22:13, February 28, 2015 (UTC) (Whatever..) "They can't hear you," Ethel murmered, lapping at her chest fur. Flamestar 22 23:52, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Well, they're gone now, obviously," Rosetta pointed out, shrugging. --Bramblefire3118 00:13, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Good. I don't want to have to deal with cats with claws as sharp as needles," Ethel grunted, wrapping her tail around her paws. Flamestar 22 00:30, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "They think they're the boss, trotting all over the place," Rosetta hissed, as she licked her front right paw and brought it over her ears. "Why can't they just leave us alone?" --Bramblefire3118 00:31, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Like father, like son," Cheif muttered, flattening his ears. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 01:15, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, so you're father was a complete idiot?" Neptune rolled his eyes at Chief after shoving him out of his house and closing the door.Silverstar 01:19, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Annoyed at Ethel, Rosetta padded away, so that she headed deeper in the maze of houses - some like hers, others a lot different. She narrowed her eyes. --Bramblefire3118 01:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "I was talking about you," He muttered, sitting on the porch. Idiot doesn't realize he's like his father. ''Cheif rolled his eyes before heading back to his house, giving Neptune's house a cautious look as he passed by.'❆'[http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:*Snowflakescar* '''Snow'flake][http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:*Snowflakescar* ❆'] 01:24, March 1, 2015 (UTC) (He doesn't even ''know Neptune's father >.>) Neptune sat back in his massive house, leading Ginger out of his house. "See ya Ging, stay inside and safe." He mewed with a curt nod, turning away as the happy-go-lucky she-cat left.Silverstar' 01:26, March 1, 2015 (UTC) (He does now. He was there when Neptune told them about his past.) Cheif muttered to himself quietly, jupming uptop the fence. He gazed towards his house, padding into it. '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 01:30, March 1, 2015 (UTC) (He said a few things, he didn't explains his whole past...Therefore, he doesn't know him at all) Ginger loped back to her home, cheery and happy as usual.'Silverstar' 01:32, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta continued to walk along the fences between the houses of the pink things. --Bramblefire3118 01:56, March 1, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, but he still knows a little bit about him.) Cheif gazed around, looking for his twoleg. He looked up at his post, jupming up and sinking his claws into the soft bedding. '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 18:53, March 1, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, but he can't compare him to his father if he knows that little...) Ginger casually sauntered along her fence, her tail lashing for balance. She let out a loud purr, spotting a frog below. She leaped, pouncing on it, only to squeal with glee as it escaped her grasp.'Silverstar' 19:14, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Ethel squinted her ears quietly, gazing at Ginger. "Er, nice try." Flamestar 22 19:51, March 1, 2015 (UTC) (How does one simply squint their /ears/? xD) Ginger nodded, continuing with her little "hunt", pouncing on the frog while it easily fled.'Silverstar' 19:53, March 1, 2015 (UTC) (Lol, I meant eyes. Tpyo..) Robin watched Ginger, purring as she played. He gazed off into the distance, sighing. Flamestar 22 19:55, March 1, 2015 (UTC) (Typo again!!! X3) Creekshine narrowed his eyes, emerging from the bushes outside one of the Twoleg nests. Mapleshine's scent hung in the air. "Mapleshine!" He called. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 23:11, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Quiet," Birchtail snapped, keeping low. "We don't want the twolegs spotting us." Flamestar 22 23:16, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta carefully perched on the fence. --Bramblefire3118 05:24, March 2, 2015 (UTC) (Btw, I plan on having Neptune save her and having him make some big entrance and everyone being like: You're back, son of Fallentstar?! and what not) Mapleshine flexed her claws, trying to plot her escape.---- Neptune eventually padded back outside, his blue-gray tail waving as he walked, his broad shoulders relaxed.'Silverstar' 22:28, March 3, 2015 (UTC) (Wanna do that now? Neptune is outisde, after all, and the patrol will soon arrive..) Robin relaxed his shoulders, his muscles tense. He rolled over, scraping his claws into the carpet. Flamestar 22 22:33, March 3, 2015 (UTC)\ (Again, I want her to do stuff first) Mapleshine made her way around Neptune, eyeying him cautiously before attempting to leap up onto the fence. Not used to fences, the she-cat stumbled and fell off.'Silverstar' 22:35, March 3, 2015 (UTC) (Okay.) Ethel chuckled slightly, bounding over to the she-cat. "You okay? You're probably not used to fences since you're a forest cat, but don't worry, you'll get used to it." Flamestar 22 22:41, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta turned her head towards Ethel, who she could still see in the distance. ''Forest cat? --Bramblefire3118 04:13, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail led his patrol closer to Twolegplace. Ethel leaped off the fence gracefully, sitting beside Mapleshine. Flamestar 22 23:41, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta tensed. Forest-cats! --Bramblefire3118 03:20, March 6, 2015 (UTC) "I don't plan on getting used to it, I'm going to go home!" Mapleshine grunted while on the ground, eventually rising to her paws and shaking dirt from her pelt.Silverstar 21:12, March 6, 2015 (UTC) "Good luck with that," Ethel grunted, letting out a stern and arrogant retort back at her. Flamestar 22 22:33, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta hissed softly at Ethel. That cat can do what she wants - not what you want, Ethel! Stay out of it! She wasn't going to react, but Rosetta knew that Ethel wasn't going to win. --Bramblefire3118 04:10, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Neptune gazed silently at the woods, his shoulders slumping in sadness. He knew what he had to do, but...Silverstar 21:44, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Ethel yawned, stretching before galloping back to her bed silently. She wiggled her haunches, slightly tensing before lowering herself down and falling asleep. Flamestar 22 21:47, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Cream padded out of her Housefolk's den and jumped onto the fence. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 21:56, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Robin gazed outside, looking towards Cream. He sighed, looking back at Ethel before pawing at his window. He was formely a loner, but his mother escorted him to Twolegplace to keep him safe. Flamestar 22 22:03, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta casually started to groom herself. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 00:14, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Robin sighed, closing his eyes and curling his tail around his paws. He grunted before massivly jumping off of the edge of the window seal, his eyes gleaming as he stepped into his soft bed. Flamestar 22 00:25, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta stopped grooming herself, and started to pad along the fence, looking at her paws so that she wouldn't fall off. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 00:27, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream jumped over to the kittypet called Rosetta. "Hi," She said. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 00:41, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Hi," Rosetta sniffed ungraciously, looking up, and sitting down on the fence. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 00:43, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream looked at her. "What's wrong?" She asked. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 00:46, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing's wrong!" Rosetta snapped at Cream, lashing her tail wildly. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 00:51, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream looked at her forcefully. "Please tell me, What's up?" Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 01:00, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing's wrong," Rosetta repeated, shooting an annoyed amber glare at Cream. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 01:01, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Neptune narrowed his blue eyes sharply, despite the nervousness flowing off of him. I gotta do it...No matter the risk, she wants to go home, and I'm the only one who can help her. Neptune leaped from the fence, landing on all of his paws easily.Silverstar 01:07, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Seriously, what is wrong?" She asked Rosetta. "Do you need someone to talk to?" Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 01:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "No, I don't," Rosetta hissed, and she turned her back on Cream. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 01:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Neptune shifted his blue gaze to the three mollies. "Where's Mapleshine? I need to speak with her."Silverstar 01:16, March 14, 2015 (UTC) (Whiskers, who are the three mollies?) Rosetta unsheathed her claws and dug them into the fence. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 01:17, March 14, 2015 (UTC) (Ethel, Rosetta, and Cream) Rosetta turned towards Neptune. "What, that forest-cat who's turned up here?" she mewed cautiously. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 01:21, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Yes." The massive blue-gray tom responded, twitching his ears.Silverstar 01:24, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know," Rosetta mewed, shrugging her shoulders. "All I know is that she got captured by those pink things... housefolk... but I don't know where." --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 01:26, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Neptune nodded, flicking his tail. "Alright, I'll just scent her out." The tom loped away, slowly catching scent of the young warrior.Silverstar 01:30, March 14, 2015 (UTC) As Neptune moved away, Rosetta watched the blue-gray tom go. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 01:31, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream looked at Rosetta. Why does no one talk to me like that? ''She frowned. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 04:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta sighed, and rose to her paws, getting ready to head back to her housefolk's den. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 04:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream padded over to Rosetta. "Hi again," She mewed Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 04:17, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Don't you dare give you the response you gave me last time," Rosetta grumbled. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 04:18, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream looked at her paws. "I'm sorry about that," She whispered. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 04:51, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta brightened up. "It's okay," she mewed. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 04:53, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream looked at her. "What's wrong? You looked sad when I saw you last." Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 04:55, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, ''please don't ask that question again," Rosetta huffed. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 04:57, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Ok then." Cream jumped off the fence sadly and climbed up a tree. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:10, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta watched Cream climb up a tree, and she admired her ability. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream sat on a branch, and looked out to the horizon. The wind fluffed up her fur. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:14, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta shot a look at Cream, and she unsteadily started to make her way back to her nest. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:14, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream sat there and carefully licked her fur, trying not to fall off the branch. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:17, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta looked up, and saw her housefolk's nest in sight. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:18, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream almost fell out of the tree. She gripped back on. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:31, March 14, 2015 (UTC) As she got to her housefolk's den, Rosetta leapt off the fence. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:32, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream coninued grooming herslef in the tree. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:34, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta padded through her housefolk's garden, and went through the cat-flap. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:36, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream finished grooming herself and jumped out of the tree. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:41, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta weaved through her housefolk's legs, and made her way to her basket. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:43, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream Jumped back on to the fence and on to her twoleg den. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:44, March 14, 2015 (UTC) The basket smelled strongly of Rosetta's scent as she got into it, and the brown-and-white she-cat closed her eyes. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:46, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream just sat there. Looking.... looking.... Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:49, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta gave in to sleep. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 05:50, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Cream curled up on the roof. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 05:53, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Neptune, after find Mapleshine, quicklly broke open her cage. "Quickly, move now, I'm taking you home." Mapleshine gave the son of Fallenstar a gaze that showed she didn't trust him, but padding out anyways. As they raced for the door, Neptune was hit with a broom, causing him to hiss in pain. Mapleshine's former twoleg yowled furiously, attempting to grab Mapleshine, but Neptune quickly leaped to his paws and lashed at the twoelg's paws.Silverstar 14:18, March 14, 2015 (UTC) When morning came, Ethel woke up to sunlight pouring through the window, her sight blurry. She yawned, rising to her paws before padding over to her dish. Flamestar 22 15:23, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta woke up, stretched, and then padded over to her food bowl, starting to nibble the hard pellets that were inside it. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 03:56, March 15, 2015 (UTC) After fighting off the twoleg and later a massive dog, Neptune helped Mapleshine escape and return home.---- Ginger sat on her fence, eyes round with wonder. I want new friends!Silverstar 01:22, March 18, 2015 (UTC) (Ginger is so friendly compared to Rosetta xD) Rosetta, full of food, made her way out of the cat-flap. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 04:18, March 18, 2015 (UTC) A new cat had moved into the neighborhood. His name was Martin. He was a massive fluffy black tom with huge paws (declawed) and a plump belly. He walked out of his cat flap and hopped clumsily onto his garden fence. He looked around, seeing if any cats would be his friends. "Hi! Does anyone wanna be my friend?" he called. --Thunderheart of Thunderclan ((Ginger will be your fluffy friend <3)) Robin sighed as he woke up to the faint sunlight that poured through the window. His vision blurred as he toppled over his paws, his eyes blaring out of the window. He stared at the new cat, his ears flicking. "Who's that?" He asked, lapping at his chest fur. Ethel angeled her ears towards the door, and gave him a shake of her head. "A new cat." Flamestar 22 23:12, March 18, 2015 (UTC) (Alright. Man, what's up with me and Silverwhisker's cats XD) Martin waited patiently for a cat to respond. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Burnet stretched out in the yard then jumped onto the fence. "Who's that?"she yawned. Racerbird 23:18, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Martin happily and heartily replied, "Hi! My name's Martin! What's yours?" Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Burnet."she responded."Haven't seen you here before. You new?" Racerbird 23:25, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Martin's eyes gleamed excitedly. "Yeah! I have very nice housefolk. But in my opinion, they don't feed me enough!" he meowed. His whiskers twitched playfully. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "I can tell."Burnet mewed half-sarcastically. "My twolegs are also nice, but I hate it when they give me baths. It pays to get dirty." Racerbird 23:31, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:Kittypets